Le coup de foudre
by CAPTAINSWAN ONCERS
Summary: " Emma est une princesse de 18 ans, quand son père accepte qu'elle fasse un voyage seul sur un bateau elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir ce qu'est l'amour avec un certain Killian Jones mais leurs histoires s'avèrent un peu compliquée car Emma ne semble pas prête à avouer ses sentiments. Alors Killian va t-il réussir à ouvrir le coeur d'Emma...? " CaptainSwan -
1. Résumé

**CAPTAINSWAN ONCERS** : 2016 : Le coup de foudre : " Emma est une princesse de 18 ans, quand son père accepte qu'elle fasse un voyage seul sur un bateau elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir ce qu'est l'amour avec un certain Killian Jones mais leurs histoires s'avèrent un peu compliquée car Emma ne semble pas prête à avouer ses sentiments. Alors Killian va t-il réussir à ouvrir le coeur d'Emma...? " CaptainSwan - Emma et Killian.


	2. La rencontre chapitre 1

**LE COUP DE FOUDRE**

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriétés d' ABC.**_

La princesse devait rejoindre seul pour la première fois le royaume du prince Eric, son père et sa mère avait décider de la laisser partir seul. Etant donner qu'elle avait maintenant atteint sa majorité il y quelques jours, elle avait pu choisir le bateau sur lequel elle allait naviguer et elle avait choisi le " Jolly Roger ".

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi, chérie ? dit le père d'Emma d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Non, papa ! Je suis une grande fille je saurais faire un voyage en bateau toute seule. Avais répondu Emma agacé...

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, chérie !

\- Je sais...

Après que son père lui ait donner la permission de s'en aller et qu'elle ait dit aurevoir à tous le monde. Emma put enfin partir. Le port n'était qu'à quelques mètres du château, elle y fut donc rapidement. Elle avait remarqué le bateau qu'elle allait prendre mais n'osait pas aller plus loin. Le trajet en bateau devait durer trois jours, elle avait donc prit de quoi s'habiller. Elle était devant le bateau vétue d'une robe courte, de talons aiguilles et du diadède de princesse pour que l'on la reconnaise mais pour les trois jours abord du bateau elle avait pris des vêtements classiques dont sa tenue préférée qui était constitué de baskets, d'un pantalon noir collant, d'un haut blanc et de sa veste en cuir rouge qu'elle adorait plus que tout.

\- Vous devez - être la princesse Emma dit une voix qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- En effet, et vous êtes ?

\- Killian Jones, le capitaine du Jolly Roger, mademoiselle.

\- Heureuse de vous rencontrer dit Emma alors qu'il était à genoux devant elle en train de la saluer.

Emma avait beau être une princesse elle n'aimait pas quand les gens se mettait à genoux pour la saluer, elle se sentait comme une personne normal et elle voulait qu'on la considère comme telle. Emma commenca à regarder ce que portait le capitaine en question et découvrit qu'il portait des habits de... pirates.

\- Voulez - vous monter ? dit le capitaine en se relevant.

\- Volontiers dit la princesse plonger dans ses pensées.

Elle l'avait regarder dans les yeux et avait presque ressentis ce qu'on peut appelés de l'amour mais elle n'en était pas sûr, elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour et ne savais pas ce qu'on devait ressentir. Killian aussi avait ressentit se sentiments mais lui il savait, il savait que c'était de l'amour, il était déjà tomber amoureux par le passé. Elle s'appelait Milah mais elle est malheureusement décéder. Il n'avait jamais cru aux coups de foudre mais là il en était sur dés leurs premiers regard il était tomber amoureux d'elle.

 **Hey ! Ce chapitre est aujourd'hui publier le jeudi maiss ce ne sera pas le cas pour les autres, je publie le dimanche et quelques fois le mercredi ( suivant mon emploi du temps )mais je ferais mon possible ! Ce chapitre était assez court, le prochain sera plus long, promis ! Pensez - vous que ce que Emma ressens est de l'amour ? Bisous**

 **A plus...**


	3. Les premiers sentiments chapitre 2

**LE COUP DE FOUDRE**

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

Emma était maintenant à bord du bateau et avait dit bonjour à toutes les personnes présente sur le bateau.

\- Je voudrais me changer s'il vous plait, pourriez - vous me montrer la salle de bains ? avait dit Emma d'un ton qu'elle même ne pouvais pas expliquer.

\- Alors deux choses ma _belle_ , de un vous pouvez me tutoyer et de deux cela fait deux jours que vous porter votre robe pour que vous ailliez envie de vous changer ? avait répondu le beau brun.

\- Dois vous demander combien de temps cela fait que vous...que tu porte cet ensemble et en plus ce n'ai absolument pas ton affaire. Alors tu me conduis ou je vais devoir la trouer toute seule cette salle de bains ?

Tous le bateau se mit à rire aux éclats mais pour une fois il en s'en foutait, il s'en foutait qu'ils se moquent de lui car il aimait ça fen, plutôt il aimait quand la jeune femme lui répondait. Elle aimait se côté là mais il savait qu'il y en avait un autre plus fragile mais elle n'avait pas encore dévoiler cette parcelle de son être mais il savait qu'aux bout de ses trois jour, elle le ferait, il en était sûr.

Cela fesait maintenant plus de 30 minutes qu'Emma était rentrer dans la salle de bains et Killian commençait réellement à se demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Il voulut aller voir et demander si tous allait bien mais il n'en n'u pas l'occasion car à ce moment précis, Emma sortit de l porte qui menait à l'extérieur ( là où tous le onde était y compris Killian ). Tous le monde fut bouche - bée, autant elle avait l'air d'une princesse avec sa longue robe et ses talons, autant là elle avait l'air d'une fille normal avec son pantalon, ses baskets et son haut classique blanc marié d'une veste en cuir rouge. Elle était sublime, Killian adorait les femmes maquillés, habillés d'une robe mais ils les aimaient surtout au naturel comme elles sont d'habitude ou quand elle le peuvent.

\- Woah...ça change du look princesse...on dirait presque un look de...pirate, non ?avait dit le capitaine avec hésitation.

\- Ouais presque, j'adore cette tenue, c'est ma préférée quand je ne suis pas obligés de porter une robe ou des habits royaux c'est comme ça que je m'habille. Tu aime ? avait répondu Emma espérant un " oui " en secret de sa part.

\- Non, je n'aime pas...

\- Ah... Avait dit Emma déçue

\- Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase, _love_ , je n'aime pas, j'adore ! Avait répondu le brun d'un air amusé.

\- Je suis contente alors...

\- Dis ce soir nous fesons une soirée entre tous les marins de se bateau normalement les passager n'y sont pas inviter, mais toi...

Emma ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et répondis :

\- Mais toi...?

-...Je voudrais que...tu...viennes...Tu es d'accord ? Avait dit Killian avec ésitation sur la quelquonque réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

 **2 heures plus tard :**

Emma était en train de se préparer dans sa chambre entrain de chercher les habits qu'elle allait mettre pour la soirée. Elle était complètemet nue mais s'était entourée une serviette sur le corps. Elle avait également un essuie sur ses cheveux qu'elle venait de laver et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire sècher. Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre laissant Emma dans le dépourvue avec pour seul vêtement une serviette enroulée autor de la taille.

 **!**

 **A votre avis qui sera la personne qui entrera dans la chambre d'Emma ? J'espère que vous avez une petite idée la dessus, non ? Ne vous inquièter pas, on se retrouve Mercredi pour le prochain chapitre de cette fic'.**

 **A plus...**


	4. Sentiments réciproque ? chapitre 3

**Le coup de foudre**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

\- Emma ? Mais qu'est ce...que tu fais ici ? dit Killian décontenencé c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Emma en serviette de bains et il ne put s'empécher de penser qu'elle était ravissante.

\- Ben, je te signale que c'est ma chambre et je cherche des habits pour la soirée. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Emma en le scrutant du regard.

Il n'en savait rien, il était descendu pour aller dans la cuisine mais son coeur l'avait menée à sa chambre et il n'avait pas hésiter une seule seconde à entrer. Elle avait profiter qu'il pensait pour regarder ce qu'il portait et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise noir et une veste noir aussi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à ce momment là il était encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

\- Je venais te demander ce que...tu voulais pour...pour... boire ?dit Killian d'u ton hésiteur.

\- Tu n'est pas un très bon menteur Killian ! dit Emma un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais que tu mens mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderais pas d'explications du moins pas aujourd'hui ! Et pour ta question je bois u chocolat chaud avec de la canelle s'il te plait !

\- De la canelle ?

\- Oui, je sais c'est bizarre mais je sais aussi que tu essaie de t'éloigner du sujet. Dis Emma en sortant de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bains vêtements en main.

Killian avait sourit. Il aimait la faculté que cette femme avait de lui répondre et de le faire tourner en bourique ! Il l'aimait et il le savait ! Il était comme attirée par elle. I voulait lui faire tomber tous ses murs, l'a faire sourire et l'a serrré contre lui quand elle pleura. Mais il ne savait pas si la jeune femme était prête pour tout ca, non, effet il n savait pas si elle voulait tous ca ! Mais il voulait les savoir et il voulait e savoir ce soir !

\- Wouah!

C'était le seul mot que Killian avait pu pronocer en l'a voyant, elle était sublime portant une courte robe noir ( la seule qu'elle avait prise ) et des talons noirs. Elle était très peu maquillé mais cela lui allait parfètement.

\- Tu aime ? avais dit la jolie blonde en voyant Killian perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, on dirait un pirate ! Avait répondu Killian se quit fit sourire Emma.

...

 **2 heures plus tard...**

\- Mon capitaine vous ne buvez pas aujourd'hui ? Avais dit Mouche en remarquant que Killian ne quittait pas des yeux la blonde.

\- Non, je ne bourre pas la geule si c'est ce que tu veux dire, Mouche ! Je veux être poli fasssent à notre passagère.

\- Vous devez beaucoup l'apprécier pour cela, mon capitaine.

Killian lui avait lancé un regard noir et Emma essayait ne de pas rougir car à l'entende des premiers mots de Mouche aux capitaine tout le monde les regardait ( y compris Emma ). Il était content tout de même, il voulait avoir une aide pour pouvoi savoir ce qu'elle ressentait et sans le vouloir, Mouche lui en avait donné une.

Emma a la vue des yeux noirs de Killian lancé à Mouche se leva et prétesta aller chercher une bouteille de rhum pour quitter la table. Killian qui avait remarqué qu'elle fuyait décida de la suivre.

\- Emma ? Sa va ? dit Killia en rentrant dans la cuisine o la femme était assise sur l'appuie de fenêtre le regard levés vers l'océan devant elle.

\- Oui. Ce contanta t'elle de répondre.

\- Je...tu...Emma, je suis désolé. Dit Killian les yeux rivés sur Emma.

\- Non, tu ne l'ai pas, je sais que c'était ce que tu attendais une ocasion de me demander si tes sentiments étaient réciproque, je me trompe ?

\- Euh...non... com...comment tu as su ?

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder, c'était facile...

\- Et... le sont -ils réciproque ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Répondis Emma en se tournant vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir pour dire que c'est de l'amour.

\- Les effets de tout le monde sont différents certains ressente des frissons d'autres des papillons dans le ventre dit Killian en se rapprochant d'Emma si près que leurs front furent bientôt collé le mieux c'est qu'on les gens en questions s'embrassent là il savent tous de suite ce qu'il ressente rien que part un baiser. Tu veux savoir ce que sa fait, Emma ?

Son prénom résonnèrent comme une mélodie, jamais son prénom ne lui avait été important mais à ce moment précis il l'était.

\- Oui... Avais répondu Emma un peu hésitante.

Killian se rapprocha et il l'embrassa. Emma sentit immédiatement des papillons dans son ventre et des frissons exactement comme Killian lui avait dit. Elle le prit par la nuque et acsentua leur baiser. Quant à bout de souffle, killian et elle se relachaire Emma reprit ses esprits :

\- Alors, sont - ils réciproques ? dit Killian un ton interogateur.

Emma avait peur, elle le savaient maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Killian mais elle avait peur, peur de faire confiance, peur de l'amour. Alors sans qu'elle ne puisse le controler , elle quitta la pièce en courant et s'ennferma à double tour. Killian ne la suivit pas, il savait, il savait qu'elle avait peur et qu'il fallait qu'elle reste seul un moment, une nuit, et que demain ils en parlerait, tous les deux, seulement eux. Il était un peu triste qu'elle soit partis sans répondre mais il était aussi content car il l'avait embrassé, il avait embrassé Emma cela avait été un moment magique pour lui et il savait que c'était pareil pour Emma et à cet instant il avait su que Emma ne serait pas une conquête, non, elle serait bien plus, plus qu'une conquête, et même plus que Milah. Il le savait, elle serait la femme de sa vie...

 **!**

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura pus, je vous avait promis des chapitres plus long c'est chose faite, non ?**

 **Pensez - vous qu'Emma va parlé à Killian de tout ?Moi je sais pas vous ?**

 **Bon allez je vais pas faire la méchante. Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **Killian et Emma vont avoir leur discution et il y aura un bisous à la fin du prochain chapitre...**

 **Voilà pour le reste vous devrez attendre dimanche...Bisous...**


	5. La fameuse discussion chapitre 4

**Le coup de foudre**

chapitre 4 :

\- Hey Emma, bien dormi ? Avait dit Mouche en apercevant la jolie blonde sortir de la chambre.

\- Oui, j'ai dormie comme un bébé mais...qu'est ce que vous faite ?

\- On remet un peu de peinture !

\- Je peux vous aider ?

C'était la première fois qu'une passagère leur demandait son aide après Milah, elle avait été la seule à être là pour les aider.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Répondis Mouche en lui tendant un pinceau.

30 minutes plus tard...

Ils étaient toujours en train de peindre et Emma commencait à s'ennuyer car il n'y avait aucune ambiance. Killian les avaient rejoint et avait sourit à Emma, elle lui sourit timidement se rappelant qu'elle était partie la veille, sans donner de réponse. Elle lacha le piceau dans le pot et descendit en bas. Dans la cuisine, elle prit 10 verres car ils étaient 10 marins avec Killian et elle. Elle prit aussi 3 bouteilles d'eau sortit tout droit du frigo. Cela là fit frissoner tellement les bouteilles étaient froides. Elle remonta, les mains pleines et metta tout sur la table, tot le monde la regardait comme médusé par ce qu'elle fesait même Milah ne leur avait jamais apporté à boire. Killian l'a regardait, lui aussi médusé, elle était décidément pleine de surprises. Puis elle redescendit et remonta avec théléphone et un baf qu'elle brancha à son théléphone.

\- Qu'est ce tu fais, Emma ?

A l'entende de la voie de Killian, Emma frissona et ressentit comme son ventre qui se nouait.

\- Je m'ai de l'ambiance. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ait de la musique ?

\- Nous n'en avons jamais écouté. Fit Mouche en regardant le baf d'une intensité indescriptible.

\- Et bien, il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Dit - elle en mettant sa chanson préféré " Fight Song ".

2 heures plus tard...

\- Emma, on pourrait parler d'hier ?

Killian était rentré dans la chambre de la jeune femme après avoir toqué et qu'elle l'ait invité à rentrer.

\- Oui...

\- Je...tu ne m'a pas répondu à ma question, Emma ! C'était dit dans un souffle comme si il avait eu peur de ne pas savoir dire cette phrase. Comme si elle était un poids.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que sa fais d'aimer, Killian ! dit Emma alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux...

Elle mentait, elle savait, elle était amoureuse de lui, de Killian Jones, du elle avait peur, peur de l'amour...

\- Qu'as - tu ressenti, Emma quand on c'est embrassés ?

\- C'était merveilleux...

\- Je pense que tu as la réponse mais que tu as peur, je me trompe ?

\- Non...

\- Tu m'aime ?

\- Je crois...

\- Il n'y a pas de " je crois " ma jolie ses oui ou non... Killian avait posé les bon mot.

Killian s'approcha d'elle et scella leurs lèvres l'une à l'autre. Emma aurait voulu que le temps s'arrêtent et Killian aussi, mais à bout de souffle, il furent obligés de s'éloigner. Il avait cependant leur front collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Oui...

C'était un " oui" hésitant mais elle l'avait fait. Emma avait prononcé ce petit mot mais derrière ce cachait une preuve d'amour. Elle disait "oui" à l'amour, aux sentiments mais surtout, elle lui disaient "oui" à lui...

\- Mais, s'il te plait Killian laisse moi un peu de temps...

\- Il te reste aujourd'hui et demain, my love...

Il l'embrassa chastement cet fois. Puis, il partit, il savaient qu'il devaient la laisser seul. C'était fous, Ca ne fesait qu'un jour qu'il l'a connaisait et on aurait pus dire qu'il se connaisait depuis 10 ans...

 **!**

 **Hey, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **J'ai pris très peu de temps à l'écrire vu que je savais déjà comment la suite allait être.**

 **Je vous avait promis cette fameuse discution entre Emma et Killian, vous l'avez...**

 **Alors doit - on donné à Emma un oscar parce qu'elle a sut avouer ses sentiments ? Moi, je crois que oui !**

 **Bisous et à bientôt...**


	6. Le bal chapitre 5

**Le coup de foudre**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Emma s'était réveiller de bonne humeur, elle s'était levée dés qu'elle avait entendu son réveil sonner. Elle était aller s'habiller d'une tenue assez sofistiqué. Habillé de toute de noir vétue, la jolie blonde sortie de sa chambre et monta pour prendre un bon bol d'air frais, un grand sourire collé au visage.

\- Waouh, à te voir, je dirais que tu as bien dormie, _my love_ , je me trompe ?

\- Ouais, j'ai trop bien dormi... Dit - elle en s'étirant !

\- Ce soir, tu t'en vas, _ma belle_ , je ne sais pas se que je vais faire !

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- De toute facon si tu ne viens pas, on va me fourrer avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors autant que tu vienne, tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'inviterais ?

\- Eh bien il ne faut jamais dire jamais, babe ! Dit - elle en l'embrassant chastement...

\- Babe ?

\- Ouais, tu m'appelle bien _my love_ alos moi je t'appelerais _babe_ sauf si tu n'aime pas ?

\- Si j'adore, _my love..._

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne au bal ?

\- Oui, certaine !

\- Mais les gens ne vont pas me laisser entrer ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à te faire passer pour un prince...

\- Tu...tu...es sûr ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr et certaine alors arrête de demander et viens !

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit la garde robe de Killian et chercha. Elle cherchait un costard noir, un costard qu'un prince pourrait porter.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, _love_?

\- Je te cherche un costard et une cravatte...Ah voilà !

Elle sortit un costard noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate noir et des chaussures noirs.

\- Voilà, va mettre ça le tant que je m'apprête ! Dit - elle en l'embrassant chastement.

\- Tout se que tu voudras, _princesse_ !

Emma rit à sa blague.

Elle s'habilla d'une longue robe rouge qui couvrait également ses bras, se coiffa d'un chignon et se maquilla d'un rouge à lèvres et d'un fard à paupière rouge. Elle était belle, magnifique, sublime...

Killian entra dans la chambre, vétu de son costard, ses chaussures, sa cravate, il avait également mis du gel dans ses cheveux.

\- Waouh, Emma, t'es...magnifique !

\- Je te retoure le compliment ! Dit - elle en s'approchant de plus en plus près du beau brun. Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

\- On devrait y aller, on va être en retard, Emma !

\- Hmm...J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Dit - elle en l'embrassant.

\- Il le faut, _ma jolie_!

\- Je sais, _babe_.

 **Arrivé au bal du prince Phillip et de la princesse Aurore :**

\- Emma !

\- Aurore, comment vas - tu ? Dit Emma, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sa va et toi ? Oh tu as ammené quelqu'un ? Aurore ! Dit - elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Killian. Fit - il.

\- C'est mon petit - ami ! Fit Emma en regardant Aurore, Killian lui regarda Emma celà lui fesait bizarre qu'elle le considère comme son petit ami mais il finit par lui sourire content qu'elle aille avouer ce qu'elle resentait pour lui surtout à un bal de prince et princesse...

\- Oh Emma, je suis si contente pour toi ! Aurore la prit dans ses bras

\- Merci !

\- Faite comme chez vous ! Fit Aurore en s'en allant acceuillir d'autres invités...

\- Alors, _ma jolie_ , tu viens danser ?

\- Si tu veux, _babe_.

Ils se mirrent à danser et en continuant, Emma se mit à lui parler :

\- Je ne savais pas qu'un marin savait si bien danser ?

\- Et moi je ne savais pas qu'une princesse refuserait presque d'assister à un bal ?

\- Tu n'as pas tord !

\- Je t'aime, Emma.

\- Je t'aime aussi...

Elle l'embrassa. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient toujours collés l'une à l'autre. Un raclement de gorge leur fit se séparer.

\- Papa, maman, mais qu'est ce que voous faite, ici ? Fit Emma gèné allait devoir expliquer qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle aimait Killian Jones même si il n'étais pas un prince et celà allait s'avèrer difficile...

\- Et bien nous profitons du bal mais je vois que toi aussi, tu en profite ! Dit - il en détournant le regard vers Killian et sa fille

...

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ?**

 **Je n'aime pas coupé au moment qui devient le plus passionnent mais j'en avais envie pour une fois :)**

 **BISOUS...**


	7. Les parents chapitre 6

**Le coup de foudre**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

\- Eh...oui...hmm... Killian je te présente mon père et ma mère. Maman, papa je vous présente Killian c'est...

\- Ton petit - ami ?

\- Euh... oui papa je peux t'expliquer...

\- Oh mais j'attends, vas - y, je t'écoute...

\- Je l'aime, papa !

\- Oui sa je l'ai vu ma fille, sinon j'amais tu ne l'aurais embrassé, je suis tellement fier pour vous deux, Killian vous pouvez m'appeler Blanche, bienvenu dans la famille... Répondis Blanche d'un souffle...

\- Merci ! Fit Killian tendit qu'il lui baisait la main...

\- J'vais prendre l'air ! Fit David qui ne savait plus quoi pensez.

\- Je vais le voir, répondis Blanche, ne vous en faite pas !

Emma se tourna vers Killian :

\- Tu as été génial, Killian !

\- Tu es sûr, ton père n'a pas l'air de cet avis !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, _babe_!

Emma embrassa passionnément Killian, ils s'aimaient, il le savaient depuis le début mais maintenant c'était sûr, il voulait être ensemble, fonder une famille et pourquoi pas se marier...?

Blanche était partit rejoindre David qui, lui, était sortit...

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'apprécie pas Killian ? Demanda Blanche à l'attention de son mari...

\- Non...Répondis David !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il sort avec ma fille !Fit David en haussant la voix.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui interdire de sortir avec quelqu'un qui lui donne le sourire, le bonheur ?

\- Tu crois qu'il lui en donne ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu n'as pas vu comment elle était rayonnante ? J'aimais nous ne l'avons vu comme ça !

\- Oui je l'ai vu ! Mais j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal...

\- Je sais moi aussi mais tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de vivre, d'aimer...

\- Je sais ! Fit David se rendant compte de son comportement...

Ils rentrèrent et David rejoignit Killian :

\- Je suis désoler pour mon comportement de toute à l'heure Killian ! Fit David alors que Killian le regardait étonné.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, messieur...

\- David ! Appelez moi David et si je le dois. Mon comportement étais déplacer mais j'ai peur que l'on fasse du mal à ma fille !

\- Jamais je ne lui ferait du mal, David, vous avez ma parole, je l'aime trop pour ça !

\- Alors, Killian, bienvenu dans la famille, ta famille...

\- Merci David !

 **Une semaine plus tard :**

Emma se leva et courut aux toilettes. Cela fesait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait des naussées, des maux de têtes constant et elle ne supportait plus certaines odeurs. Killian avait " emménager " dans le château aux cotés d'Emma et l'aidait à chaque fois qu'elle avait ses désagréments...

\- Encore tes naussées, Emma ? Fit Killian alors qu'elle vomissait une énième fois.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. J'ai tout fait et rien n'ai positif...

\- Non tu n'as pas tout fait...

Emma releva la tête à l'entende de cette phrase. Qu'avait - elle oublié de passer comme test ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'en avait aucune idée...Killian ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, situé à côté de lui et en sortit une petite boîte rectanguaire qu'il tendit à Emma.

\- Qu'est ce que...tu ne pense pas que je suis...

\- Enceinte ? Il n'y a plus que ça, Emma !

\- Cela me rendrait tellement heureuse mais que dirais - je à mes parents et puis je ne sais même pas si je serais une bonne mère, je n'ai que 18 ans ?

\- Tu seras une excellente mère, Emma. La meilleure de toutes et moi je serais là.Le fait que tu n'ais que 18 ans ne change rien. En ce qui concerne tes parents, on aviseras après. Je te laisse faire le test seule !

\- Non !

\- Non ?

\- Je veux que tu sois là si il est positif !

Kilian émit un petit sourire et Emma fit de même.

Elle fit le 3 minutes qui lui parraissaire une éternité. Et maintenant une chose était sûr...

\- Je suis enceinte !

...

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu ?**

 **Juste je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai mis Emma enceinte :**

 **1\. Parce que je voulais et voudrais bien qu'Emma et Killian ait un enfant dans la série.**

 **2\. Parce que l'enfant sera tout simplement Henry, il sera le même appart qu'il n'aura pas le même père.**

 **Voilà. J'espère que ce choix vous plait ?**

 **BISOUS...**


	8. Les questions chapitre 7

**Le coup de foudre...**

\- Emma, tu vas bien ?

Elle m'étais enfermée après avoir appris la nouvelle... C'est une chose de vouloir un enfant c'en est une autre de se dire qu'il est dans ton ventre !

\- Tout va bien se passer, ouvre moi, nous devons en parler !

Killian essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter mais sans succés en même tant elle s'était enfermer dans la chambre et il était derrière la porte à essayer de lui parler.

Elle lui ouvrit car elle savais qu'il avait raison, ils devaient en parler...

\- Je ne sais pas si je serrais à la hauteur ! Dit - elle alors qu'elle recommencait à pleurer.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, je sens que tu vas être la plus merveilleuse des mamans !

\- Les intuisions ne sont pas toujours bonnes, Killian !

\- Celle - là, ci, Emma ! Dit - il en lui prenant la main et l'entrènant dans la chambre, face au miroir...

\- Comment peut tu en être si sûr ? Demanda Emma alors que Killian venait entourer ses bras sur son ventre encore plat.

\- Parce que je le sais...

\- Mais nous n'avons jamais parler d'avoir un enfant celà ne t'embêtent pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis heureux, Emma ! Nous n'en avons jamais parler mais j'en voulais un...même deux alors non sa ne pose aucun problème bien au contraire...surtout avec toi...Je t'aime Emma.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'était placés devant elle et l'avait embrassée, un baiser de réconfort pour un mal profond...

Emma était couché depuis longtemps mais n'arrivais pas à dormir plein de questions ou de réflexions refesait surfasse ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reposer :

 _" Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère ? "_

 _" Esce le bon choix d'avoir un enfant à 18 ans ? "_

 _" Vais - je savoir élever cet enfant ? "_

 _" Vais - je l'aimer comme je devrais ? "_

Killian sentit comme si Emma était mal et l'encercla de ses bras lui chucotant un " ça va aller " qui la rassura comme il l'avait souhaiter...

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Emma passa une nuit sans cauchemar en révant même de son futur avec Killian et son bébé...

 **...**

 **Hey !**

 **Vous aller bien ?**

 **Sa vous a plu ?**

 **Comment pensez - vous que les parents d'Emma vont réagire face à cette nouvelle ?**

 **BISOUS...**


	9. La discution père fille chapitre 8

**Le coup de foudre**

 **La discution père/fille ( chapitre 8 ) :**

\- Je suis enceinte !

Elle l'avait dit dans un souffle sacagée. Assis devant ses parents, cela avait été une grande épreuve d'avouer qu'elle était enceinte à seulement 18 ans et avec un pirate en plus.

\- Du...pirate ?! fit David étonné...

\- Killian, papa, il s'appelle Killian et oui !

\- Je m'en fous complètement qu'il s'appelle Killian !

\- David ! Fit Blanche...

\- Quoi ? Répondis David en tournant le regard vers sa femme.

\- Tu es sûr que tu es prête, Emma ? A être mère ? Demanda Blanche en regardant sa fille intensément...

\- Oui... Répondis, timidement, Emma.

\- Félicitation, ma chérie, tu fait de moi une grand - mère comblée...

\- Non mais je rêve ! Elle t'annonce que déjà, elle est enceinte à 18 ans et en prime d'un pirate ! Et toi, tu l'as prend comme si c'était normale ?

\- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, papa. Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, tu n'as qu'à plus me voir. Mais je ne me l'enleverais jamais ! A toi de choisir ? Répondis Emma, du tac au tac.

\- Je...J'ai peur pour toi, Emma. Crois - tu que c'est la bonne solution ?

\- Oui ! Fit Emma.

\- Alors, je suis avec toi dans tes démarche !

\- Merci !

\- Je pourrais le rencontrer ce pir...Killian ?

\- Si tu l'appelle Killian, oui ?

\- Je l'appellerais Killian !

\- Quel nom portera ton enfant, ma chérie ? Fit Blanche en regardant son mari et sa fille.

\- Jones !

\- C'est un beau nom de famille ! Fit David en enserclant sa fille...

 **...**

 **Hey !**

 **Esque ça vous as plu ?**

 **J'adore le fait de la conversation entre père/fille, pas vous ?**

 **N'ésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires sa me fait plaisir : )**

 **BISOUS...**


	10. Ne t'en fais pas, pour ça chapitre 9

**Le coup de foudre :**

 **Ne t'en fais pas, pour ça ( chapitre 9 ) :**

* * *

\- Killian !

\- J'suis dans le bureau, Emma !

Emma ouvrit la porte et embrassa son compagnon. Celui - ci ne si attendant pas lui fit un regard étonnée :

\- Mes parents veulent te rencontrer, je leur ais dit que j'étais enceinte !

\- T'es sérieuse ? Et ton père ?

\- Il était réticent au début mais il veut te rencontrer...

\- ...

\- C'est ce soir !

\- QUOI ?

\- Désolé mais mes parents...

\- Emma, faut que je me prépare...

\- Mais tu seras vite prêt enfin !

\- Mais non, faut que je me prépare mentalement...

\- Arrête un peu, il ne sont pas méchant.

Emma s'était raprocher de lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un moyen de dire " ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, je suis là ". Killian se perdit dans ce baiser. A bout de souffle, elle se retira. Killian la tourna, la mettant ainsi face au miroir, ses mainns encerclant son ventre :

\- Fille ou garçon ? Demanda Emma en enlassant ses doigts à ceux de Killian déliquatement posé sur son ventre.

\- Je les aimerais tout les deux...

\- Moi aussi

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler. Elle reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Killian, fermant les yeux. Lui, lui embrasant son cou, lui caressant son ventre. Et il ne bougaient plus, profitant pleinement de la chaleur de l'autre.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Tout d'abord désolé pour l'absence assez longue mais je suis en prépa pour mes examens alors c'est assez difficile.**

 **Ensuite, je sais que le chapitre est assez court mais je dois travailler sur plusieurs fic' alors...Et puis c'est un chapitre tout mignon donc je suis contente de vous le présenter...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ?**

 **BISOUS...**


	11. On y va ! chapitre 10

**Le coup de foudre :**

 **On y va ?! ( chapitre 10 ) :**

* * *

Emma venait de finir de s'apprêter. Une robe rouge évasé au niveau des hanches avec des manches semi - longues en dentelle, maquillés juste comme il faut et des escarpins rouge. Mais pas trop haut, elle ne voudrait pas tomber et risquait de porter atteinte à son enfant.

\- Juste magnifique ! Dit Killian en rentrant dans la chambre.

\- Merci...

\- Que se passe t - il ? Demanda Killian.

\- Rien !

\- Si dis moi, je peut t'aider.

\- J'ai peur !

\- De ?

\- D'annoncer la nouvelle !

\- Aye, j'suis là !

Il l'enscerra de ses bras, ses mains carresant son ventre et il embrassa son cou, doucement :

\- Mais c'est que t'es classe ! Répondis Emma en se retournant.

\- Mais je le suis toujours, _love_.

\- Oui et modestie n'est pas ton deuxième prénom.

\- Non, sa c'est vrai. Répondis Killian, en ironisant.

Elle l'embrassa pendant un moment puis se rendant compte de l'heure, elle s'écria :

\- Killian, faut y aller.

\- Je sais. Lui répondit - elle, en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Elle s'empressa d'attraper son sac et de sortir, suivit de Killian qui réajustait son costume.

Ils rentrairent dans la voiture et Emma démarra le moteur.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **D'abord désolé désolé désolé,...**

 **L'attente a été grande j'en suis consciente.**

 **Mais pour mes excuses...**

 **1\. Il y a eu mes examens.**

 **2\. J'ai eu un projet qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps.**

 **3\. J'étais à cours d'idée.**

 **Et oui, la dernière option, arrive à tous le monde.**

 **Bisous...**


	12. L'annonce chapitre 11

**Le coup de foudre :**

 **L'annonce ( chapitre 11 ) :**

Ils étaient arrivés il y a deux minutes, main dans la main, il venait de frapper à la porte et attendait patiamment.

\- Hey ! Dit Mary Margaret en ouvrant la porte.

\- Salut maman, papa !

\- Bonjours Monsieur et Madame Nolan.

\- Appelle nous...

-...Comme tu viens de le faire, c'est très bien ! Coupa David alors que sa femme lui jetait un regard noir...

Il s'installèrent à table personne n'osant parler mais se fut Mary Margaret qui brisa le silence :

\- Killian, et si vous nous parlié un peu de vous.

Après un petit debrief de sa vie, ils passèrent au dessert. Moeulleux aux chocolat, le préférée d'Emma. D'ailleurs Killian n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pour le savoir. Sa moustache de chocolat le lui disait clairement.

Après un peu plus d'une heure, Emma fut étonnée de remarquer que son père appréciait Killian, certe David avait encore quelque peu de retrait par rapport à son compagnon. Pour sa mère, Emma savait qu'elle accrocherait directement avec Killian, cela n'était donc pas une surprise.

Ils venaient de finir de manger :

\- On va y aller ! Dit Emma

\- D'accord, merci d'être venue à tout les deux ! Répondis David.

\- Derien, c'était un plaisir ! Répondis Killian.

 **Hey,**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup parler des discutions autour de la famille mais cela est volontaire.**

 **Je n'avait pas d'idée à se sujet alors je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose qui risquerait de ne pas me faire aimer ce que j'ai écrit.**

 **C'était français ? ;)**

 **Bisous...**


	13. L'épilogue chapitre 12

**Le coup de foudre :**

 **L'Epilogue ( chapitre 12 ) :**

 _8 mois plus tard..._

Emma venaient d'être admise à l'hôpital. Couchée sur un lit, Killian à cotés d'elle qui lui tenait la main, elle essayer de respirer le plus calmement possible. Ce qui est, soi disant parlant, impossible, elle attendait le feu vert de la gynécologue pour se rendre en salle de travail. Et autant vous dire qu'elle n'en peu plus. Son visage d'écouline de sueur et pourtant Killian ne fait que lui répèter qu'elle est magnifique. Elle a juste envie que sa se finisse et qu'elle puisse enfin prendre son bébé dans ses bras !

Killian, lui, ne savait que faire, il cherchait un moyen de la rassurer. Mais comment la rassurer alors qu'elle était entrain de souffrir le martyr ? Il avait entrelacer leurs doigts et lui avait dit que lorsque la douleur était trop forte, elle n'avait qu'à serrer sa main le plus fort possible. Certe elle lui broyait littéralement la main mais au moins il servait à quelques chose. Comme autre technique, il lui disant des mots reconfortant, en espérant que sa l'éloignerait, ne serece qu'un tout petit peu, de sa douleur. Il avait juste envie que sa se termine et qu'il puisse serrer sa compagne et son bébé dans ses bras !

 _~ 15 minutes plus tard ~_

Emma venait d'être admise en salle de travail et la seule chose qu'elle voyait était l'agitation autour d'elle. Killian était toujours à cotés d'elle, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Elle le regarda avec tout l'amour du monde et lui en fit de même :

\- Prête ? Lui demanda t - il.

\- Prête.

 _~ 2 heures plus tard ~_

Elle venait de rentrer dans sa chambre respective et attendait la venue de Killian avec leur fille pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et embrasser son compagnon.

Car oui, aurais - je oubliée de le précisée ? , c'est une fille...

Killian venait de pousser la porte, leur fille dans ses bras.

Emma prit sa fille dans ses bras et embrassa Killian, celant leur futur qui venait tout juste de commencer avec la naissance de la petite Leia Jones...

 **Hey,**

 **Alors ?**

 **Voilà dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Personnellement je suis triste qu'elle soit finie car j'adorais l'histoire mais j'en suis également contente car je vais pouvoir plus me pencher sur mon autre fiction : Un enfant... et sur une autre pas encore publiée mais que j'écris.**

 **Bref, j'espère que sa vous aura plu et je vous dit à plus pour de nouvelle histoire...**

 **Bisous...**


End file.
